


Assassin's Creed: Ezio's Legacy

by KiritoEzio



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiritoEzio/pseuds/KiritoEzio





	

**"Our life is made by the death of the others." --Leonardo da Vinci**

  
  
**Prologue: Venice, Year 1486:**

  
Fireworks burst up the sky of Venice, creating colorful patterns across the waters and lighted up the gondolas above the surface. On the rooftop of various buildings, a figure was seen free running across it. The figure was running restless, over obstacles and another, jumping across edges of rooftops, grabbing ledges he could found upon the walls.  
  
However, he doesn't seem to be overwhelmed by the challenge, as he was trained to do so, to focus on his target and ready to strike. Upon reaching the Palazzo Ducale, he rested and observed the ground surface of Venice, forgot the celebration of Carnevale with the Venetians. As he already created chaos in the celebration by slicing one target's throat with his blade, causing another target fled from the scene. He was quickly tracked him down and began his pursuit from the rooftops.  
  
When regained his thoughts, he spotted the target running towards guards at the Piazetta, searching refuge from them. For his surprise, the target did not plan to take refuge within Palazzo Ducale di Venezia, instead he ordered the guards to be in ambush position within the walls, while he wanted to bait him out. The figure admired the courage the target possessed, he decided to give him a quick death with his hidden blade, but to approach him would be a challenge. However, he decided to faced him and dropped down from the edge of rooftop towards the plank wood that supported night lamp, and slowly he descended himself onto the ground surface.  
  
The target was first stumbled to see the figure on the ground, but he got onto his feet and began to taunt him, "Oh, bravo!! What an impressive skill! A pity you could not let your father live to see it." As the target mentioned 'father', the figure started to feel boiling blood began to rise up in his nerves, he flicked his hidden blade ready on his left hand, wanted to run up against him and pushed into his throat. When seeing his success in provoking the figure, he continued his taunt, "Once I dealt with you, I promise I will give your mother 'full attentions'." He finished his taunting with a sinister smile on his lips, hoping in luring his killer fall into his trap.  
  
The Assassin was not seem to weaver with the taunt, instead his flicked his hidden blade back into his left armored bracelet, his fingers reached the trigger mechanism of a hidden pistol within his left armored bracelet. Without delay, he slowly raised his left hand palm facing the target, with his right hand holding the trigger of the pistol, aiming at the heart of the target. The target was still wondering the Assassin's actions, but it was too late after a loud bang was released, and the pigeons across the Piazetta flew away after the emission of the sound.  
  
The guards were caught off guard with the loud voice and Marco Babarigo collapsed onto the ground with his eyes opened wide. The trace of the figure was never found and the Marco was found dead with a lead bullet ball penetrated his heart fired from distant. The Venetians were stumbled with the death of Doge of Venice and rumors about the Assassin, Ezio Auditore da Firenze was behind the scene. Back to the scene where Marco died, what people failed to see was the Templar Cross necklace on the body covered with blood, a great conspiracy was about to be revealed, behind the great era of Renaissance...


End file.
